Ça vient juste de commencer
by bad joke
Summary: Lors d'une nuit d'été, Aomine déambule près d'un terrain de basket, et repense à ce qui vient de se produire, tuer ne lui suffit plus.


**Ça vient juste de commencer **

Aomine tira sur sa clope. La fumé empoisonnée s'engouffra lentement dans sa gorge pour en ressortir dans un soupir haineux. Il marchait dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par le croissant de la lune sanglante qui n'apparaissait que très rarement. Le froid lacérait, heurtait sa peau anormalement pâle, car cette nuit là, l'anomalie était maître. Il avait enfin assouvie ses plus bas instinct, ses désir secrets et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, davantage ambitieux. Sa haine dévastatrice le rongeait encore de l'intérieur comme un insecte grouillant, une haine qui le consumait dans un brasier infâme. Sans début, ni fin.

Ses pas lents l'avaient finalement amené jusqu'à son ancien terrain d'entrainement extérieure, celui de Teiko. Pure ironie, cela le fit sourire. Assit contre le grillage rouillé, il ressassait inlassablement ce qui venait de se produire, ses gestes exécuté avec précision et sans hésitation, ce mélange de sentiments inexplicable. Il avait toujours soupçonnait cette part d'ombre cohabitant avec sa raison, une folie qu'il avait mainte fois refoulé sachant pourtant qu'un jour, elle finirait par le dominer.  
Juste, cela fait, il voyait toutes les nuances de rouges, carmin, grenat, vermillon, **sang**. Ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps, c'était la vengeance, la douleur, le mal, **le meurtre**. Il avait envie de faire souffrir, c'est tout, il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Son regard qui était mis-clôt jusqu'à présent sur le sol, s'éleva vers le ciel, yeux grand ouvert, pupilles rétractés et un sourire malsain déformant son visage. Un rire psychédélique brisa le silence nocturne.

Oui le rouge, voilà ce qui le démangeait au point de n'en plus dormir. Une couleur obsessionnel s'infiltrant dans son âme à une lenteur maligne et délicieuse. L'image de l'hémoglobine coulant à flot jusqu'à former une structure asymétrique lui apparut en mémoire. Une lame luisante qui plongeait dans cette texture molle, incisait l'épiderme parfaitement lisse de sa victime agonisante. Mais ce qu'il préféré par dessus tout, c'était le regard suppliant emplie de larmes, l'implorant, d'un corps frêle qui se savait déjà condamné.

Ce fut d'abord des victimes pris au hasard, mais finalement, il avait opté pour des personnes assez spéciale. Il avait choisie ses anciens coéquipiers. Bien sur la douleur physique est quelque chose de tout à fait délectable, mais comme ils entretenaient tous un liens très fort, chaque coup que recevait l'un d'entre eux affectait les autres psychologiquement, ce qui rendait la sensation toute autre. Oter le bonheur, c'était devenu sa vocation. Ce fut d'abord Murasakibara, puis Midorima, Akashi, kise et enfin, son préféré, Kuroko.  
Chaque victime gémissait différemment, mais Tetsuya engendrait les cris les plus délectables, un son à la fois doux et acide, Daiki aimait l'entendre. Il adorait les supplication, se sentir supérieur et être celui qui mettra fin à toutes leurs souffrances.

\- Ce n'est pas finit, pas encore, ça vient juste de commencer

Une fois de plus, il revoyait la scène ensanglanté, sentait le gout du liquide écarlate caressant sa langue, humait l'odeur âcre du trépas…  
Il en devenait ivre, cette jouissance le pénétré intensément sans qu'il ne puisse la contenir, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas résister. La petite voix lui murmura mielleusement à l'oreille "Continue, n'arrête jamais de reproduire ce spectacle euphorique"  
En aucun cas il ne pourrait s'en passer, de cette drogue qu'étais devenu le meurtre. Ces cinq joueurs qualifiés d'exceptionnel appelés génération des miracles l'avaient profondément déçu, nul ne l'avait vaincu déshonorant leur titre et ils en subissaient les conséquences. Il les avait punit pour leur faiblesse. Sa passion pour le basket avait pris un tout autre sens.

Au petit jour, Aomine entendis des rebonds, toujours les yeux fermés il sentit un ballon taper sa jambe. Malgré ses pulsions, il revêtit son masque habituel et ouvrit ses paupières pour regarder les cinq personnes en faces de lui, dissipant ses visions chimériques

\- Un petit match entre anciens membre de la génération des miracles ? prononça Kise

\- Comment pourrais-je refuser ? répondit Aomine en arborant un sourire carnassier


End file.
